


逝

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, not a bad ending when you think of TMP...
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：五年任务后，TMP之前。“其实，人类的自控并非弱于瓦肯的自控——我想，这也是为何我失去了你。”</p><p>帝都SLO8文其二。</p>
            </blockquote>





	逝

其实，人类的自控并非弱于瓦肯的自控——我想，这也是为何我失去了你。

我知道这并非可能，但我感觉我一直深爱着你。我珍惜着你愿意给我的每一丝细小的微笑，每一次身体的轻触，而我又像着了魔一般渴求更多，无法停止。直到有一天我猛然意识到你我这样私密分享的机会已所剩无几，那时距五年任务的尾声只有一年了。短短一年。

我开始尽可能多的寻求你的陪伴，我想你一定是发现了——你怎么可能不会发现——但你默许了。你任由我延长每次棋局的时间，你任由我占用你不轮班的空闲，在为数不多的登岸假期，你允许我私心的安排。

可也只是如此，你允许我和你在一起——以朋友的身份，因为无论我多么留意，我从未发现一丝一毫的暗示。我明白，你是不会回应我的情感的。所以我不想用它逼迫你，我控制着自己。

转眼间离任务结束只有不到一个月的时间了。我知道一些船员的去留，我甚至听到关于自己晋升的风声，但不包括你，我的朋友。我想问你在一切结束后你会选择哪里——继续留在我身边，还是回到瓦肯。在内心我是那么确定你会选择前者，但是我依旧胆怯于你的一个回答，只怕它会击碎我的梦。我一直没有问。

有时我想如果我没有如此怯懦，如果我鼓起勇气，看着你的双眼，询问，事情会不会不如此刻一般。如果我告诉你，“我爱你。”你是否会留给我一声道别。

不过，都无所谓了。

回到地球后，事情发生的太快，我们几乎没有属于彼此的时间，而短短独处的那几刻，在只言片语间就消逝了。我依旧没能问出口。

我的晋升会成为事实，如果我接受它，但在宇宙里度过的五年使我不想被困在地球上。你是否也有同感？如果我依旧是一名舰长，你是否仍会选择做我的大副？毕竟，我知道以你的实力你完全可以成为一名舰长，而总部也确有此意——只差你的选择了。

大约一周后我们才有第一个真正独处的时间。

那天晚上是企业号船员自己的庆祝，不像官方的那样正式，更多笑声，更多酒精。我在船员中走动，了解他们的动向，向他们致以祝贺，即便早在五年任务结束前我就清楚知道。到最后我喝了太多酒，不得不靠在角落里，你站在我身旁。我四处张望，依稀看见Sulu和Chekov，老骨头好像被他女儿拖走了。在昏暗的灯光下，我注视着你。

舞池变幻的灯光映在你的双眼上，使它们格外明亮。你依旧保持着你面无表情的面具，可我看得出来，你很开心。你依旧站得笔直，双手背在身后，但身形放松。你轻柔地呼吸，胸膛缓缓起伏。我心满意足的长叹一声。

你眨眨眼，回头看向我。“Jim？”

我轻轻微笑。“我很开心，”我打了个手势指着欢乐的船员，之后又小声的加了一句，“我也很开心你在这里。”

你笑了，真的笑了，嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度，那一瞬间我以为是光线的把戏，但你笑的时间足够长，让我知道这不是我的臆想。

我直起身子，离开墙，突然间脚下一软，瞬间感觉天旋地转。等我反应过来时我发现你接住了我，有那么片刻间的清醒我注意到背景缓慢的舞曲，温暖的灯光柔化了你脸上的线条。你紧紧搂着我。

“让我帮你回去，Jim。”

我庆幸于一个逃脱的机会，“是的，”我马上回答，但又改了主意，“啊，我是说，不用麻烦你了，我可以自己回去的……”

但你只是收紧了手臂，默默扶着我离开。

你和我上了车，之后一点点带我走到我的公寓。我含糊不清的说着一些道歉的话，你好像回应着什么，听起来像是“不合逻辑”。 我有些想笑，但这时我才意识到我的脸距离你赤裸的脖子有多近，你的右臂如何搂着我的腰，你的左手如何搭在我的手上，热度自我的手背蔓延至全身，你让我的呼吸灼热。

我猛然扭头。

对于我此刻混乱的思维，我感觉你扶着我走了好似一个世纪才到我的床边。只怕再晚一点，我就真的会吻上在我唇边你裸露的一小片皮肤。但我控制住了。你轻轻帮我躺下，我的胃翻江倒海，我因为痛苦而呻吟出声。在黑暗中我看见你正要起身，我的手顺着你的左臂慢慢下滑，过了你的手腕，你的手背，然后，我的指尖轻抚过你的手指，落下。

我没有机会知道，我是否吻了你，因为你已经直起了身子，而我看不清你的表情。我攥紧拳头，依旧能感觉到你的热度在我的手心中。“Spock……”我说。

“晚安，Jim。”这是那晚我最后记得你说的话。

第二天早上我头痛欲裂，外套和靴子放在床边，一条薄毯盖在身上，你早已离开。

我邀请你过来吃晚饭，作为报答。你答应了，三天后你如约而至。

你享受着我做的素食，我很高兴我做的Plomeek汤合你口味。我们简单的交谈，气氛轻松，但都是些安全的话题——天气，星联最新的消息，这五年我们错过地球/瓦肯多少事。我感觉到你想说些什么，但这回轮到你在拖延。

收拾了盘子后，我坐在桌旁，你坐在另一头，抿着茶。当你抬头看向我时，我知道这一刻到了。

“Jim，那天晚上，我把你送回来……”你让句子这么断掉，等待我的回答。哦，我的朋友，我当然知道你想问什么，我记得，那个或许的吻……但我不知道你想要的回答是什么。你目光中带着些许期待，我几乎，几乎就投降于将一切坦白的冲动。但此刻，自控赢了。我不能用我的情感将你烦扰，我不能如此自私。

“我记不太清楚了，抱歉如果我做了什么蠢事。不过谢谢你送我回来，Spock。”这谎言让我内心抽痛，但我的微笑并未受到影响。你点了点头。

之后我送你到门口，你突然转身。“Jim。”你说。

“怎么？”我感觉我的微笑僵硬，面颊酸痛。你看起来那么严肃，我几乎有些害怕。

你只是看着我，等待着，可我不能给你答案。我必须要控制，不能屈服于此刻走向你将你拥入怀中然后在你耳边倾诉爱意的冲动，我会毁了我们的友谊。

“怎么，Spock？”我轻声询问。

你犹豫了一下，眼神突然失去了光彩，我突然感觉自己铸成大错。“没什么，Jim，”你低语，“晚安。”

你最后留给我的是你的背影。

两周后，我从别人口中打听到你去了瓦肯，离开了星联，离开了地球—— 离开了我。甚至连一声再见都没有。我犯下了此生最大的错误。

痛苦并不是接踵而至的，直到知道你离开的消息的第二天晚上，当我坐在你与我共进晚餐的那张桌子旁，钝痛这才开始缓缓切割我的精神与肉体。我这才理解“你永远都不会在我身边”真正的含义。

你那晚想说什么？你叫我名字的语气这时想起来太过痛苦。你是想要我的确定吗？你是想要我告诉你我是怎样不希望你离开，然后你再决定拒绝我，还是接受我？一定是后者，因为我做出了选择，而你用行动告诉我我错的有多么离谱。Spock……

没有眼泪，没有哽咽，我所能做的只有呼吸，可即便是呼吸也太过痛苦。我在悔恨和幻想中煎熬。

最终我选择了现实。现在，我已经是上将，在地球上呆了将近三年，但我受够了这种日子。很快，企业号会在Decker的领导下起航，而我决定把她夺回来。如果我不能拥有你，那我至少可以有她，有太空。我会有一个新的大副，或许另一个瓦肯人做我的科学官，如果幸运，我可以开始第二个五年计划。

很快，我会开始行动，结果仍是未知但我不会再容忍失败。唯一的定数是，你我时间已经不多，而没有你在身边，太空是如此广袤孤寂。

 

THE END


End file.
